David Rundblad
| birth_place = Lycksele, Sweden | team = Chicago Blackhawks | former_teams = Skellefteå AIK Ottawa Senators Phoenix Coyotes ZSC Lions | league = NHL | prospect_team = Rockford IceHogs | prospect_league = AHL | ntl_team = Sweden | draft = 17th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 2007 }} David Rundblad (born on October 8, 1990) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Rockford IceHogs of the American Hockey League (AHL). He was drafted 17th overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. David began his NHL career with the Ottawa Senators before being traded to the Phoenix Coyotes. Playing Career On March 14, 2009, David scored his first Elitserien goal in a playoff game against Linköpings HC. NHL Central Scouting ranked him sixth among European skaters for the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, one spot behind his Skellefteå AIK teammate Tim Erixon. The following season, David remained with Skellefteå and scored his first regular season goal on January 30, 2010 against Mattias Modig of Luleå HF, a goal that ended up being the game-winner. On June 10, 2010, it was announced that David had signed an entry-level contract with St. Louis. On June 25, 2010, he was acquired by the Ottawa Senators in exchange for the 16th overall pick in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, which the Blues used to select Vladimir Tarasenko. David finished the 2010–11 season with 50 points in 55 games. That is the second highest point total of any defenseman in league history after David Petrasek who had 53 points (in 52 games) in 2009–10. In 2011, David attended his first Senators camp and remained on the roster into the season. On October 11, 2011, he made his NHL debut against the Minnesota Wild. On October 15, 2011, David earned his first NHL point with an assist on a goal by Peter Regin in a game against the Washington Capitals. On November 27, 2011, he scored his first NHL goal against Cam Ward of the Carolina Hurricanes. On December 17, 2011, David was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes (along with a second round draft pick) for forward Kyle Turris. On January 28. 2013, He participated in the AHL All-Star Classic in Providence, Rhode Island, scoring 6 goals and had 17 assists for 23 points in 32 games before the break. On March 4, 2014, David (along with defenceman Mathieu Brisebois) was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for a second round pick in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. In 2015, he became a Stanley Cup champion when the Blackhawks won the cup. On June 29, 2015, he signed a two-year contract extension to remain with the Blackhawks. He provided two assists in 9 games before he was placed on waivers and later re-assigned to the Rockford IceHogs. Before playing with Rockford, on January 3, 2016, it was announced that David was loaned to the ZSC Lions of Switzerland's National League A for the remainder of the season, but he was recalled back to Rockford on March 18, 2016. Career Statistics Regular Season and Playoffs International Statistics International Play Sweden }} David represented Sweden at the 2009 World Junior Championships and 2010 World Junior Championships. During the 2010 tournament, he was an alternate captain for the Swedish team. Category:1990 births Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:ZSC Lions players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Skellefteå AIK players